What the Future Holds
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Things had once again gone horribly wrong, and the only person to blame was Naruto. Such beginning of a day never meant good things for poor Sakura. Today she gets a peak into her future. KakaSaku


**What the Future Holds**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

><p>Things had once again gone horribly wrong, and the only person to blame was Naruto. That thought was dominant in Sakura's mind as she hid behind the orange clad loud mouth and watched Ino, ten years older mind you, talk with what looked like a grown up Hinata.<p>

Naruto had accidentally visited the shinobi library the day prior. Accidentally, because the idiot had been looking for the archives and obviously couldn't tell one building from the other. There he'd stumbled, quite literary, over a book about time jutsu. Feeling the need to boast to his teammates he'd written down one particular jutsu that was supposed to show them the future ten years from then, in pictures. He'd messed up the seals, put a bit too much chakra in it and they'd ended up ten years into the future, still as twelve year olds.

She was just deciding on how exactly to murder the idiot, when Kakashi-sensei, who'd been caught up in the jutsu at the last minute, spoke up. "I don't think they can really see us."

The three genin looked up at the silver haired man in confusion. "What do you mean?" asked Sasuke and peeked from behind the bakery to the main street. They were hidden, somewhat, but still largely visible to any passerby and yet nobody had seemed to notice them.

"Look there," Kakashi answered, pointing to across the street where twenty-two year old Chouji was sitting and munching chips, looking directly at them without any reaction whatsoever.

Sakura nodded in amazement and came out from behind Naruto, boldly going out on the street and casually strolling to her chatting friends. She stood between them and even waved her hands in front of their faces and nothing, not even a blink out of order. They really couldn't be seen.

Suddenly Ino straightened up, lifted her arm high, and waved it around frantically before calling out, "Forehead!"

Team Seven turned around as one and came face to face with a slightly taller, curvier Haruno Sakura with shoulder length pink hair, sleepy green eyes and a smile on her beautiful face. The only conscious thought in twelve-year-old Sakura's mind was that she would grow into her forehead. Then she scanned her older self and blushed. The red dress her future self was wearing was very short and very tight, with a zipper up the front, a white belt low on her hips with lots of different sized pockets and knee high black leather boots. This young woman was a very far cry from the girl-child that had first become a member of Team Seven.

Little Sakura shook herself from her daze and risked a look at her teammates. Naruto was, predictably, drooling while staring at her older version; Kakashi glanced discreetly at her legs and behind, a small blush staining the tops of his cheeks visible over his mask and his ears. Sasuke was in obvious awe but tried to hide it. It didn't go well.

Their current teammate cleared her throat and all three males snapped their heads to her, with sheepish and apologetic looks on their slightly red faces. She didn't buy it for a second, especially not from Naruto and Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei," she started calmly but with a vein throbbing dangerously in the left corner of that 'enormous billboard brow' she will thankfully lose one day soon. "I'd appreciate it if you'd take your pervert's eye off of my legs and ass, thank you very much."

The pervert had the gall to laugh slightly and rub the back of his head with a gloved hand. Any moment now she would snap and it won't be pretty, least of all for him, she would make sure of it. "Now, now, Sakura-chan," he tried to pacify his ticked off student without much success. "It's not wrong for a man to show a little appreciation for a beautiful woman. And I have to say that you certainly will turn into a most beautiful swan."

That only made her angrier and by now Sasuke and Naruto had inched away from their teammates, both aware that the impeding explosion will be big and disastrous.

"Are you implying that I'm an ugly duckling now, _sensei_?"

Uh-oh, was the only thing remotely resembling a thought in Kakashi's mind as he observed how his young student's eyes darkened with fury and clenched fists rose from her sides, ready to do away with his life. As she is, Sakura may be somewhat of a failure as a ninja (not that he'd tell her so outright, he wasn't suicidal), but the girl can pack a mean right hook... and left as well. Naruto can attest to how painful those are.

But before the pink-haired girl could launch a single attack, a green blur flew by her and directly in front of her older self. It seemed that Rock Lee took his promises seriously.

Young Team Seven watched curiously as the self proclaimed Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha bowed extravagantly before the slightly shocked woman, only to top it off by taking a knee at her feet. It also seemed that he hadn't wizened up at all throughout the years. He'd gotten worse.

"Sakura-san!" he exclaimed loudly, making several passersby turn to stare at him oddly, not that it deterred him from growing even louder as he greeted her. "My most enchanting blossom of spring, how are you this wonderful morning?"

Older Sakura cringed lightly, but masked it with a beautiful smile that made the bowl-haired man blush and stare at her with even more adoration if that was possible. "Lee-san, a wonderful morning, indeed. And I'm still as happily married as I've been two weeks ago."

At this, twelve-year old cherry blossom perked up and stared at her future self and then at her left ring finger, where two white cold bands glittered in the sun, one topped off with a small but perfect princess cut diamond. How has she missed this before? Ecstatic she turned to her teammates, more to Sasuke than the other two and gave him her largest grin. The object of her affection scowled and shook his head.

"No," he ground out, crossing his arms over his chest, "not in a million years."

Perturbed, Sakura frowned before pouting and turning away. "At least I know it's not Lee."

The male in question was done being broken-hearted for the moment and stood up, clenching his right fist. "Ah, yes! My love rival is certainly a most formidable opponent! But I shall not give up! Love has to be cherished and I am positive nobody can cherish you more than I do, fair Sakura-san. Therefore, I shall wait for you! One day you will return my affection, I am sure!" And then he was gone as suddenly as he'd popped up.

Both Sakura's shook their heads in his wake and mumbled, "Not gonna happen, ever."

Sasuke raised a eyebrow at this and Naruto commented, "They're the same person after all, just younger and older..." before scratching his head. This was all too high for him. Too bad, it was his fault as well.

Ino, never one to resist giving commentary to such peculiar scenes, grinned at her best friend and cocked her hips. "Really, _fair Sakura-san_," the blond intoned mockingly, "I don't know if I should feel envious or sorry for you."

Again, both Sakura's glared and spat out, "Can it, Porkchop."

This time even Kakashi's single eye widened as he regarded the girl(s?) in front of him. At least she won't change _too_ much he consoled himself. Not that it helped all that much.

Ino laughed and waved her friend's ire away with a swing of her long fingers. Sakura was easily irritated, but just as easily calmed down again. So she decided it was high time to change the topic. The large paper bag in the pinkette's arms provided the perfect distraction. "You went to the market?"

Sakura looked down at the stuffed bag and nodded somewhat sheepishly, "Yes. With me being locked away in my office all the time, I only noticed that my cupboards were particularly bare when I got up this morning."

Her two friends nodded in understanding, but Ino took the conversation further, easily putting two and two together and for once coming up with four. "Usually, you wouldn't bother with the market anyway and simply let Naruto drag you to Ichiraku's on your lunch break, so I suppose your lover-boy's back."

The medic looked at Ino in surprise, but nodded the affirmative anyway. She simply knew her too well. "Yeah, he returned last night."

The blond's grin turned mischievous as she nudged her quiet companion with an elbow. "I bet she had a very _hot_ 'welcome back' present for him, huh Hinata?"

The dark haired beauty went beet red and squeaked out an embarrassed, "I-Ino!" while the other two women laughed lightly.

Sakura shook her head and sighed. "Well, I certainly had something planned. It would've made Icha Icha Tactics look like a children picture book in comparison. But he was so tired from his mission that he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow."

Meanwhile Kakashi was willing his blood to stay _in_ his nose and not come out at any price, he wouldn't survive Sakura's anger if he got a nosebleed now. Naruto on the other hand had already lost that battle and had succumbed to blood loss, crumpled on the floor, twitching. Sasuke was shifting uncomfortably on his feet and looking anywhere but at Sakura, while the young kunoichi wished she could make her older self shut up. It was okay to discuss sex with her female friends, hell she and Ino chewed the topic over constantly before they ever hit twelve. But having her male teammates _and_ sensei overhear it... It was hell, absolute hell.

The older girls, however, continued on the topic of her sex life. What a way to find out she even had one.

"Poor, Sakura," leered Ino, jokingly, "having such a hot piece of ass for a husband and still suffering sexual frustration. But seriously, Forehead, how long was he gone?"

The pinkette looked properly miserable as she heaved a pained sigh, "A month."

"Wow," murmured the blond. "I would've broken out the toys by now."

Older Sakura scowled and shook her head. "No way, Pig. I don't like that. Hell, I don't even touch myself. It just doesn't do the trick for me anymore. I can't get off unless he's there."

"He's that good?" asked Hinata, somewhat surprising her two friends. Nonetheless, Sakura nodded and shifted on her feet.

"You have no idea, Hina-chan. He's the best I've ever had. Not that I've had that many, going out with him at eighteen and marrying him at twenty. But I can honestly say that he does his reputation proud. Since the first time we had sex, until today, he's always satisfied my every need. Hell even the thought of another guy making love to me is revolting."

Both Ino and Hinata nodded. It was the love factor that made it so much different from any other sexual experience, they knew it too. "Yeah," Ino drawled, running her fingers through her thick fringe. "Bet you wish he'd been the one to take your innocence."

Sakura smiled and shrugged. "Sometimes. But to tell you the truth, I was glad it was Naruto. I mean we were barely fifteen, badly hurting and we only had each other. It's brought us a lot closer together even if we agreed that it was only to comfort each other after everything with Sasuke and all."

By then little Sakura was wishing the ground would open up and swallow her, while Naruto collapsed again, spurting blood all over the place. Sasuke had gotten his mind out of the gutter and was looking at the older version of his female teammate sharply, wishing he could demand to know what happened to him. Unfortunately, the girls didn't elaborate further on that particular topic, but it still steered to his direction as Ino took word again. Team Seven listened attentively.

"Speaking of Sasuke," she changed the topic seeing that Hinata was uncomfortable thinking about Sakura and Naruto sharing anything beyond friendship. The Hyuuga was still so insecure sometimes, mostly when it came to beautiful, strong, intelligent, self-assured Sakura, who had been the object of Naruto's affections for years. Even if Sakura loved another man desperately and would never wish for anything beyond brotherly love from Naruto, the close bond between the two former teammates was the main cause for Hinata's insecurities and fears. She knew that even though Naruto loved her, in his eyes, she could never measure up to Sakura. And she probably couldn't, if Ino was honest. There weren't many kunoichi who could hold a candle to Sakura's beauty and abilities. The pinkette was the most sought after female in Konoha, after all. "I saw him last night. He had some blond bimbo hanging off his arm and yapping about wanting to eat at the Lake Lotus. He looked like he might murder her any minute."

Sakura looked appalled. "I don't get that guy. Why is dating all those girls? It's more than clear that won't ever be able to stomach any of them."

"He's still not over the fact that you rejected his proposal by putting his through two brick walls," Ino pointed out.

"Oh please," the medic sneered, "I was already married by then. What did he think? That I would leave the man that I love and who loves me, for _him_? His arrogance really knows no bounds."

"Agreed," nodded the Yamanaka firmly, just as disgusted by the Uchiha's behavior as her childhood friend. "He's still not speaking to you, is he?"

"No, and I couldn't care less," said Sakura airily, much to the shock of Team Seven, who didn't understand the world anymore. "He's lucky I deigned to heal him after punting him."

"Hmm," Ino murmured, with a small smirk that promised nothing good for either Sakura or Sasuke and both twelve year olds looked at the blond wearily. "I bet he's trying his luck with your infamous temper and hoping you'll get jealous sooner or later."

Young Sakura looked hopeful; her older version wasn't as impressed and waved Ino's comment away. "Right. _I'll_ get jealous of the brainless bimbos that spread their legs for an expensive dinner and leave a man who treats me like a queen and loves me unconditionally. And for what? A traitor, a disgrace of the village, a piece of _trash_? Oroshimaru must have fucked up with his head worse than I thought if he really believes that."

Ino laughed, but Hinata looked slightly uncomfortable. She didn't have much of an opinion on Uchiha Sasuke, but Naruto saw him as a brother and the Hyuuga never tried to offer critique on any of Naruto's friends. If Naruto liked them, they couldn't be bad people after all. If only Sakura saw it as such too, Sasuke's life would be easier.

"B-But if Uchiha-san loves you, shouldn't you be at least a little nicer to him, Sakura-chan?" asked the timid Hyuuga heiress and blushed as her two friends turned to her with shock written clearly over their faces.

Sakura recovered pretty quickly and all but sneered at the lavender-eyed woman. "Oh please, Hina-chan. He's a pig-headed bastard and doesn't even know _how_ to love. His hate for his brother has completely taken over him, not that training under a psychotic pedophile like Oroshimaru helped things. And then the poor idiot finds out that his brother wasn't the monster he'd believed him to be, I think that might have fried his sorry excuse for a brain completely."

Ino nodded thoughtfully and Hinata looked slightly contrite. She wasn't half as close to the situation like Sakura. Heck, she'd never seen Uchiha Itachi in her life and had no real idea what had happened to the Uchiha Clan, just knew that it hadn't been Itachi's fault. The Godaime had been very vague in the official explanation and had mentioned something about a man named Uchiha Madara and that the main responsibility lay with him. Naruto had said that this Madara person had been the founder of the Uchiha Clan. It had confused Hinata and she hadn't really bothered to find out what it all meant. Sakura on the other hand knew Uchiha Itachi personally, had been his medic for a few months before he'd died from a gruesome illness. It wasn't a secret in the village that Sakura had become very close to the Uchiha genius and had bitterly mourned his death. Naruto and Sai had speculated that she'd maybe fallen in love with him, but it had never been confirmed.

"Anyway," Ino changed the subject, not wanting to bring up Uchiha Itachi around Sakura too much. The half-dead look in her best friend's eyes for the first few months after he'd passed away wasn't something Ino wanted to ever see again. Sakura had always denied feeling anything beyond friendship towards the tragic genius, but Ino and Kakashi had never fully believed her. Her sadness had been all too real and heartbreaking not to stem from love. So the blond was happy now that her pink-haired childhood friend had finally found her _real_ love. "You going home now, to give your man his welcome back?"

Sakura laughed and Hinata giggled, while young Team Seven tried to understand what in the world the girls were talking about. Sasuke was cooking his brain over the information about his hated brother, Kakashi was successfully deriving a conclusion, Naruto had given up and was staring at the older girls in awe, and Sakura tried to figure out just whom she'd married and why the heck it wasn't her beloved Sasuke-kun.

"You have no idea how much I want to, Ino. But unfair as life is, I have to work."

The blond looked at her friend like the pinkette had just sprouted two more heads and even Hinata took a good look at the medic.

"Tell me that was a bad joke, Forehead," ordered the Yamanaka menacingly, only to glower darker as Sakura only shook her head.

"No can do, Pig. And I can't call in sick, either. Beside the fact that shishou would come over to have my head for the lie, I can't just not turn up today. There are people depending on me, you know."

The blond sighed and hung her head a little, well aware that her friend was right. Going home and spending it in bed with her husband after a month long absence was a rather tempting thought and she knew that Sakura was cursing her duties for denying her that small pleasure, but she also knew that the medic would never turn her back on someone in need, Sakura was always the responsible one, after all. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Besides," Sakura added with a small, saucy wink, "I'll be back before five and I have tomorrow off..." she trailed off but her friends understood and laughed, waving as the medic continued on her way home.

Suddenly, little Sakura jerked awake from her confusing thoughts and run after her older self, shouting to her still somehow dazed teammates. "After her! I have to know this!"

Kakashi, the only one remotely coherent enough to understand his student, nodded and grabbing the two boys by their collars set after her, curious himself just who snagged his smartest student.

* * *

><p>Team Seven watched as their grown up teammate entered an inconspicuous townhouse across the Market Street and followed at the demand of their still twelve-year-old companion. They'd discovered minutes before, that while they can touch walls and not in fact pass through them, they couldn't touch anything else. Naruto had tried to grab a banana while on the Market Street and had fallen through the fruit vendor's cart. So they knew they had to enter the house before older Sakura closed the door, or they won't come in.<p>

Rushing up the five stairs, they got in just a second before the older kunoichi slammed the door behind her with her foot. Leaving the pink-haired woman at the door, the youngsters entered a large open living space and looked around. Beige walls, dark wood floors, and tasteful white and light brown furniture greeted them to the left, complete with a rather large entertainment system against the southern wall. The northern wall housed a winding staircase to an open space where they could make out large cases full of books and tops of dark, leather armchairs. On the right side of the open space stood a large, light brown dinner table, surrounded by eight, beige colored, high-backed leather chairs. Behind the table was a large kitchen. This too was kept in the same color scheme as the rest of the house. Over all, it was clean, tidy and very comfortable and bright with large windows covered partially by white flimsy, lacy curtains.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as the older Sakura deposited her belt and headband on the dinning table and proceeded to the kitchen. Lacking better things to do, they followed and watched as she washed her hands and started preparing food. Omelets, Sasuke recognized and smirked slightly. That was just about the only food she could make that was edible, at the age of twelve. But maybe at twenty-two she could cook. Beside him, Naruto was drooling at the smell of the egg mixture frying in the pan and looked ready to risk falling through the stove for just a bite of the tasty breakfast.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Sakura had inspected the living room and were slowly climbing the wooden stairs, slightly afraid of falling through. They made it to the top, though and looked around. Sakura's attention was drawn towards a bookcase filled with medical journals and books, scrolls and folders. She was following the titles with her fingers, longing to touch and open them when a strangled noise from Kakashi slightly startled her.

She turned around to see if he was all right and was granted with a slightly (very) horrifying sight. For whatever reason the bookshelf across the room was filled to overflowing with orange, red, green and black books whose spines all clearly had 'Icha Icha' for title and little, crossed out circles at the bottom. And Kakashi... Well he was staring at the books with something akin to hunger in his eyes and looked ready to pounce the shelf at any moment. She had to prevent him from doing that. He wouldn't be able to touch shelf nor book and would crash face-first into a solid brick wall. And... Yeah, well, it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Kaka-sensei, don't even think about it," she warned, reaching up to grasp his shoulder. "You know we can't touch anything here, you'll only end up hurt. Come on, let's go back down."

He turned to her and smiled slightly, but it was strained, he had to be restraining himself with all he had at the moment. He really had a seriously bad case of addiction. _**'At least he isn't sniffing glue, or drinking himself into oblivion like some other shinobi. If porn lets him function, I won't be standing between him and the books. Better with his nose in a book, than high on something or stinking drunk.'**_She told herself as she steered him towards the stairs.

On the main floor, Sasuke had taken an interest in the CD and DVD collection displayed in cases under and around the large television and stereo set. Naruto wandered to him a moment later, with a slightly confused look on his face.

As Sasuke stared at him questioningly, Naruto rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "I followed the big Sakura after she made the food. She went into what I think is the bedroom, but I couldn't get in, because she just cracked the door open and slipped in, closing it behind her again, but when she got out she laughed and said 'Come eat when you wash up, it'll get cold, ' so it must be her husband."

Sasuke nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Get our Sakura; she might get mad if she misses seeing who she married."

"What do you mean?" asked their Sakura as she and Kakashi came down the stairs. Naruto turned and grinned hugely at her.

"Sakura-chan! The older you just woke her... er- your?.. husband up! He'll be coming out soon to eat!"

The pinkette brightened and all but dragged their sensei and Naruto with her as she turned towards the kitchen. "Than let's go see him!"

They waited for whole five minutes crowded around the kitchen table as they heard a deep, sleepy voice call from the hallway. "Sakura, is Naruto here?"

The kunoichi came out of a closet by the entrance and poked her head around the dinning table. "No. What gave you that idea?"

First, they heard slight rustling before heavy footsteps thudded towards the kitchen. Little Sakura felt her heart leap in her chest. She was finally going to see who her husband is going to be. If she knew him yet, that is.

"Dunno," answered the same deep voice, now a little closer and oddly familiar. "I could've sworn I heard him calling you ' Sakura-chan' really loudly."

"You could've dreamed that. He's not even in the village. Out on a mission."

"Huh, really? Now that I think about it, he sounded like he was twelve, so I must have been dreaming," concluded the man as he rounded the corner and leaned against the kitchen wall, shirtless and with a hand in his hair.

Team Seven could only stare at him. Even with his head bent and his hair obscuring half of his face, there was no mistaking the tall, lanky man standing half-naked before them. The messy silver hair gave him away, as did the slouch in which he held himself. Young Sakura and her teammates gaped like fish out of water, as her older self came into the kitchen with a white overcoat in hands and a smile on her face. She draped the coat over the worktable and went over to the tall man.

"Kakashi," she giggled, driving the truth home for Team Seven who still watched motionlessly. "Do you miss Naruto so much that you dream of him?"

As the small woman came to stand before him, Kakashi lifted his head and little Sakura blushed to the roots of her hair, brightly red. As did Naruto and Sasuke. His face was for the first time they'd ever known free from the ever-present mask. And he was gorgeous. Sakura had never seen such a beautiful man before. The younger Copy Ninja shifted uncomfortably behind her, there was a reason he wore that mask, and it was because he wanted to be spared from those exact reactions.

His older self chuckled and straightened before threading his hands through Sakura's hair and tugging her closer to him. She went willingly and wound her arms around his waist. "I don't miss him at all. It will be a cold day in hell before I do that," both laughed slightly at that and he prompted her head to lean back gently, so he could get a better look at her beautiful face. "I've missed you, though. Only the thought of getting back to you kept me going yesterday. Otherwise I might have not returned till tonight." Then he sighed somewhat forlornly. "Do you really have to go?"

Sakura sighed as well and tightened her arms around him. "You know I have to. And you know that I hate it. But duty calls."

He nodded resignedly and pressed a short, chaste kiss to her lips. "Yes, yes, I know. Go and be the super medic that you are and save that poor man. But come back to me as soon as you finish so that I can show you how much _I_ need you."

The kunoichi giggled and kissed him softly. "Of course, my love. I'll be hurrying back the moment the surgery's done. And then I'm all yours. But now I have to rush, or I'll be late." She kissed him again and stepped back from him. "Eat and go back to sleep, you need the rest. I love you."

Kakashi smiled as he watched her go. "I love you, too. Do your best."

She flashed him one last smile before she disappeared through the door.

As the Copy Ninja set to eat his breakfast, Team Seven was brought back to reality by a small shriek from their female teammate. "I'm going to marry Kakashi-sensei? Why?" Screamed the girl before turning to the guy in question. He shifted and averted his gaze. Jeez, this was embarrassing. "Though you _are_ gorgeous... But still..." she took a deep breath, and then, "**HENTAI!**"

Her scream shook the house and Team Seven found themselves floating before everything went black.

* * *

><p>When Sakura came back to herself, she was laying on the bridge with her head propped against a stone. She briefly wondered why the heck she was on the ground in the first place, before she remembered Naruto running up to her and Sasuke, shouting about some jutsu he'd wanted to show them. He'd screwed up. That was the only possible reason why she was on the ground and couldn't remember anything past the picture of the blonde doing some hand-signs.<p>

The stone under her throbbing head groaned and shifted, and she sat up, turning to see that it hadn't been a stone under her head, but Kakashi-sensei's chest. So he'd been caught up in that jutsu as well? She hadn't even seen him pop up when Naruto had tried to demonstrate his new technique.

Across from them Sasuke was sitting up as well and poking Naruto's head with the handle of a kunai. "Hey dobe, you alive in there?"

The blonde scrunched up his face, before opening his eyes and looking around. Sasuke continued poking him. "Cut it out, you bastard!"

"Be quite, Naruto," moaned Kakashi as he sat up and clutched his head. He could swear there was a little man playing very big drums in there, it wasn't a nice feeling. He only felt like that after drinking a bit too much and _that_ hadn't happened in years. "My head hurts as it is. Don't need you to make it worse. What the hell happened anyway?"

Sakura turned on her knees to face him and shrugged. "I have no idea, but I know that it was Naruto's fault."

The Copy Ninja nodded, recalling the blonde making some hand-signs before a huge light swallowed him. He had no idea what happened after that and before he woke up on the bridge. Looking at Sakura some strange thought nagged at his mind, but he couldn't make out what it was and gave up when his headache intensified.

Sakura on the other hand, stared at her sensei with some interest. _'That mask is very form fitting,'_ muttered Inner Sakura. _'We can make out enough of his face to know that it isn't deformed in any way, despite what the guys say. I'll bet he's pretty handsome under that.'_

Outer Sakura had to agree with her inner self. _**'You're right. The outline of his nose and lips is flawless. I don't think a deformation is the reason for that mask.'**_

_'Well, despite his reputation and infamy, we know that he's a very low-key guy and dislikes attention.'_ Commented Inner Sakura, while taking a good look at the silver-haired male massaging his temples before her. _'He's probably even more handsome than Sasuke and hides his face because of the reaction he's bound to get from women _and _men alike.'_

_**'That's probably just what it is. What a shame though,'**_ replied her outer form with a small sigh.

_'But what do you know? Maybe one day we'll get to see his face.'_

_**'Well than, I can't wait!'**_ Both personas giggled in their minds, before Sakura focused on her sensei again and helped him to his feet.

"Thank you, Sakura," he crinkled his eye at her and ruffled her hair affectionately and Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "Let's cancel training for today, how about I treat you to breakfast instead? I feel like eating an omelet all of a sudden."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first page of this was written nearly three months ago and I forgot about it till yesterday when I saw it again. I wrote the following nine pages last night because it simply wouldn't let me go.<strong>

**KakaSaku is now officially my favorite 'Naruto' pairing and Sasuke can die for all I care. I lift my hands off him for good. I like Itachi better, either way** **and can't stomach looking at Sasuke since watching them battle and what happened after. I needed to lay off 'Naruto' for a while because of that. I still can't make myself continue to read the manga.**

**Well I hope this little KakaSaku tidbit that will hopefully be followed by more, better stories. Please tell me what you think, I appreciate all opinions ask for constructive criticism.**

**Jasmin Kaiba **


End file.
